Novos Sentimentos
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Cap 3 on! finalmente... Cap dedicado a minha miga Mary! Draco tem uma missão. Porém, uma certa ruiva pode fazelo mudar de idéia. Ou não. Pode o amor nascer do ódio e novos sentimentos desabroxarem dele também?
1. Cap 1 Descobertas no banheiro

**Cap 1 – Descobertas no banheiro**

Draco lavou o rosto. Não podia matá-lo. Não conseguiria fazê-lo. Levantou a cabeça e viu seu reflexo no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, os olhos vermelhos. Aliás, ultimamente, eles só andavam assim. Fitou os próprios olhos por alguns instantes, em seguida, jogou-se novamente no chão, recostado na parede. O dia estava chegando, e a coragem não vinha. "tenho que fazer." Pensava ele. Mas a coragem ainda assim não vinha. Deixou-se abater. Agora, as lágrimas já escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Ouviu a porta abrir-se. Não teve forças para olhar quem havia entrado. Fechou os olhos. Apesar de não querer ser encontrado naquele estado, não teve forças para levantar, muito menos, sacar a varinha. Uma voz doce veio ao encontro de seus ouvidos. Doce, porém cheia de veneno.

-O que faz aqui Malfoy? Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver um Malfoy neste estado.

-Não enche Weasley! Deixe-me em paz. – murmurou ele, abrindo os olhos

Ginevra se assustou. Já era um susto vê-lo jogado em um banheiro, e outro ainda maior em perceber que ele chorava. A menina não conteu a curiosidade. Foi até o garoto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não sabia que Malfoy's choravam. – falou ela, nem gentil nem sarcasticamente.

-Não somos monstros sem alma, sabia Weasley? – falou Draco fechando os olhos novamente.

-Bom, estou sabendo agora. – falou a menina simplesmente.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois falasse nada. Até que Draco abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos cor de mel de Ginevra.

-O que queres afinal?

Ginevra sustentou o olhar do loiro

-Porque choravas? – perguntou a menina simplesmente

-Não é da sua conta Weasley.

-Gina.

-O que!

-Gina, me chame de Gina

Draco pareceu confuso

-Porque?

-Porque este é assim que me chamam, oras. – falou a menina ainda sustentando o olhar de Draco – agora me diga Malfoy, pq choravas?

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha

-Draco, chame-me de Draco. Mas seu nome não é Gina?

-Não. – falou a menina virando-se de frente pra ele e cruzando as pernas.

-Então, qual seu nome?

-Não vou dizer.

-Porque não?

-Porque não, oras.

-Então eu adivinho.

-Dúvido.

-Gina... pode ser apelido de... Vírginia... não vc naun tem cara de Vírginia... talvez...

-Vamos lá, tente!

-Ginevra...

-EI! – fala Gina brava – não me chame por esse nome horrível!

-EU não acho horrível..

-Mas eu acho!

-É um nome bonito, Ginevra.

-OK, não vai parar mesmo né?

-Hãhã.

-Então, façamos uma troca. Deixo-lhe me chamar de Ginevra e vc me diz pq choravas.

Draco olhou pro teto. Não seria tão ruim assim desabafar com alguém.

-Algum tem uma vida boa, amigos, um natal, família – começou ele – enquanto outros, têm tarefas, deveres e, às vezes, dinheiro – completou ele sarcasticamente

-Está deprimido? – perguntou Ginevra surpresa

-Talvez esteja...

Ginevra abriu o casaco e tirou de lá de dentro uma barra de chocolate.

-Tome – ofereceu ela – é bom para quando estamos deprimidos.

Draco a olhou surpreso. Não esperava este gesto da menina. Aliás, era raro alguém eu fizesse-lhe algo gentil. Draco pegou a barra e a abriu.

-Obrigado – falou ele baixinho, ainda confuso

-Não há de que! – sorriu a menina

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos enquanto Draco comia. Ginevra não sabia pq estava agindo daquela forma. Mas simplesmente não tinha vontade de xingá-lo nem irritá-lo. Talvez fosse por ter presenciado o menino em um momento tão íntimo. Ou talvez, fosse pura loucura mesmo.

-Pq fez isso? – perguntou Draco quando acabou de comer, chupando os dedos sujos de chocolate.

-Isso o que? – perguntou a menina confusa, nunca esperaria ver o Malfoy tão... humano.

-Foi gentil comigo.

-Pq não tinha nenhum motivo para não ser. – falou a menina o olhando curiosa – Não costumo tratar mal as pessoas sem motivo – falou a menina, se arrependendo em seguida

-Pra vc ver o quanto somos diferentes – falou Draco abaixando a cabeça.

Ginevra olhou para o menino e viu uma lágrima escapar-lhe dos olhos.

- Me desculpe – falou ela apreensiva – não foi minha intenção magoá-lo, desculpe-me...

-Tudo bem – falou Draco enxugando o rosto. Já não se sentia mal em chorar na frente da menina.

Ginevra olhou nos olhos de Draco. Eram tristes e solitários. Ginevra se aproximou um pouco mais do menino.

-Pq está triste?

Draco desviou o olhar. Não conseguiu dizer nada. Uma tristeza imensa tomou conta de si. Abaixou a cabeça, e em segundos estava soluçando aos prantos. Não se importava mais se estava na frente de alguém. Só queria que aquela tristeza toda passasse, e para isso chorava. Ou talvez, por isso.

Ginevra viu o menino começar a soluçar. Sem muita certeza do que estava fazendo, ergueu o braço e devagar, tocou nos cabelos prateados do menino. Acariciou-os gentilmente, ainda sem entender pq o fazia.

Draco se assustou quando sentiu a mão macia da menina em sua cabeça. Porém, depois do primeiro contato, sentiu-se reconfortado e, sem pensar, deitou no colo de Ginevra, como um simples menino desprotegido e com medo. Ginevra continuou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, até que Draco sentiu-se vazio, sem mais uma lágrima sequer. Ficou deitado por mais algum tempo. Os dois estavam assustados, apesar de não demonstrarem, com aquela situação. Como poderiam estar tão confortáveis na presença um do outro, e tão perto, tão... próximos. Draco se levantou de repente e Ginevra abaixou a cabeça corando. O que estava acontecendo? Pq estava agindo daquela maneira? Pensava a menina um pouco assustada. E Draco a mesma coisa. Até que Draco, sem saber o pq, tomado por uma súbita coragem, se aproximou de Ginevra e a abraçou. Passou o braço pelos ombros da menina, gentilmente. Ginevra se assustou com o gesto de Draco, mas gostou. Ouviu a vos do menino perto de seu ouvido.

-Obrigado, por me consolar.

Ginevra, q até agora não havia feito nenhum movimento, sorriu ao ouvir a voz do menino e passou os braços atrás do pescoço de Draco. O menino, de início, se assustou com os braços de Ginevra em volta de seu pescoço, porém depois, acho muito confortável. Passou os braços pela cintura da menina juntando mais os corpos, podendo sentir o perfume de seu cabelo ruivo.

Sentiu a menina se afastar um pouco de si e olhá-lo nos olhos, sem tirar os braços de seu pescoço. Ginevra ficou fitando os olhos prateados de Draco por algum tempo. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se bem ali, com os braços do menino envolvendo-a, protegendo-a. Sentiu a respiração de Draco em seu rosto. Estavam tão próximos...

Draco se perdeu naqueles olhos mel e sentindo o perfume doce de Ginevra. Sentiu as mãos da menina acariciando sua nuca e seus braços apoiados nos seus ombros. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Não agora.

Ginevra aproximou-se mais de Draco, acariciando a nuca do menino docemente. Como era bom sentir os cabelos lisos do menino por entre seus dedos. Docemente, aproximou-se mais de Draco, agora tocando os narizes, e em seguida, sentiu os lábios frios e salgados do menino, por causa das lágrimas, em encontro ao seu. Draco sentiu os lábios quentes e doces de Gina tocarem os seus. Docemente a menina ia acalmando-o do susto, acariciando sua nuca. Draco correspondeu ao beijo, puxando Gina pela cintura, e aprofundando mais o beijo. Era um beijo calmo e doce. Sentiam o coração descompassado um do outro. Ginevra sentiu um arrepio quando Draco a puxou para mais perto e a menina sentiu os lábios do menino percorrendo os seus, e suas mãos segurarem suas costas delicadamente, apoiando-a. Não sabiam dizer a quanto tempo estavam ali. Em determinado momento, ficaram sem ar e se afastaram. Sentiam a respiração ofegante um do outro. Os narizes colados, tão próximos. Ginevra sorriu corando, enquanto acariciava a nuca de Draco e respirava, com menos dificuldade. Draco viu o sorriso da menina e foi a coisa mais simples e bela que viu. Sorriu também, e a puxou para si, unindo novamente os seus lábios aos da menina. Agora em um beijo um pouco mais urgente, porém doce e agradável. Ginevra passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos de Draco, sentindo o corpo do menino contra o seu. Afastaram-se novamente. Desta vez, Draco encostou-se na parede e puxou Ginevra para o seu lado. A menina apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, ainda acariciando seus lisos cabelos. Ficaram ali abraçados apenas sentindo o corpo um do outro, a respiração um do outro. Até que Gina falou.

-Estou ficando com fome. Mas não quero ir.

-Nem eu. – falou Draco puxando Gina pela cintura e abraçando-a como que para impedi-la de ir.

Ginevra sorriu e levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos pratas de Draco. A menina sentiu seu rosto esquentar, corando. Não estava acostumada a toda aquela proximidade, principalmente com Draco. Draco sorriu ao vê-la corar e deu um selinho na menina.

-Ficas mais linda corada sabia?

Ginevra corou violentamente com aquele comentário, o que fez Draco rir mais ainda.

-Do que ri? – perguntou Ginevra, ainda vermelha

-De tu, ruiva. – falou Draco apoiando o queixo na cabeça de Ginevra e aspirando o perfume doce de Gina

-Acho que realmente precisamos ir. Já devem de estar a nossa procura. – falou ela sem se mexer

-A sua procura ruiva – corrigiu ele

Gina se afastou um pouco, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Draco.

-Não quero que... que isso acabe aqui. – falou a menina um pouco séria

-Não precisa acabar – falou Draco tirando uma mexa ruiva do rosto de Gina

A menina colou novamente os lábios com os de Draco, em um beijo doce e calmo. Quando Gina já estava de pé, Draco se levantou puxando a menina pela cintura novamente.

-Promete-me uma coisa? – falou o menino sério, com os olhos tristes

-Fale – falou Gina passando os braços pelo pescoço de Draco abraçando-o

-Não esqueças este dia. Por favor. – falou ele com a voz um pouco embargada, os olhos meio em embaçados pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Gina, tentando esconder as lágrimas. Não queria que acabasse. Não assim.

-Não vou esquecer. Nunca. – falou ela abraçando-o fortemente, tentando tirar aquele pensamento da mente de Draco. Sentiu as lágrimas de Draco em suas vestes e o puxou mais para si. – Não vou abandonar-te. Não agora, que tenho a ti. – falou a menina acariciando os cabelos de Draco.

Draco ficou ali, sentindo as lágrimas caírem-lhe dos olhos e a inspirar o doce perfume de Gina. Tinha medo. Não queria perdê-la. Não queria acordar e ver que era tudo um sonho. Gina afastou-se um pouco de Draco, apenas o suficiente para olhar seus olhos. A menina passou delicadamente a mão pelo caminho que as lágrimas fizeram no rosto de Draco, enxugando-as. Em seguida, deu selinho no loiro e disse.

-Quando precisares de mim, a hora que for, manda-me uma coruja. Irei ao seu encontro, onde for. Promete-me?

-Prometo – falou Draco sentindo a mão macia de Gina em seu rosto.

Gina deu um beijo em Draco. Um beijo um pouco mais profundo, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar. Afastou-se, antes de dirigir-se para a porta do banheiro.

-Por favor, me chame. – falou a menina, antes de sair do banheiro.

Draco esperou alguns minutos e saiu também do banheiro. Viu Gina no final do corredor e sentiu-se novamente sozinho, porém agora, com um novo ar. Sabia que poderia chamar a menina se precisasse. Dirigiu-se para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e lá, ficou deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino, apenas pensando na loucura que havia sido aquela tarde. Até que adormeceu.

**Fim do 1° capítulo**

N/A – Bom gente, aí está... o 1° capítulo... sei q ainda não completei a outra fic (Uma Nova Vida) mas não resisti em fazer uma nova... Perdoem-me.

Espero poder atualiza-la logo... estou com mil idéias na cabeça...

Espero que gostem... estou gostando muito de escreve-la.

Esclarecendo: a fic se passa no 5° ano da Gina, 6° do Draco. Contém spoilers do 6° livro. Como em breve vcs verão, a tristeza do Draco é por causa da missão q o Voldemort deu pra ele (hummmm, ces sabem né gente... matar o Dumbledore...).

E não esqueçam: Só publicarei o cap 2 se tiver no mínimo 4 reviews!

Por isso: mandem reviews pessoinhas!


	2. Cap 2 Loucuras Surreais

**Cap 2 – Loucuras surreais**

Gina saiu do banheiro e seu coração apertou-se um pouco em ter que deixar Draco. Não sabia o que havia acontecido. Nunca se imaginou tão perto do menino. Afinal, eram ou não inimigos? Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Foi caminhando calmamente para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, pensando naquela louca tarde de sábado. Passou por ma janela e viu que já era quase noite. Tinha passado a tarde inteira naquele banheiro. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e entrou na Sala Comunal, logo avistou Rony, Harry e Hermione sentados em uma mesa, provavelmente fazendo algum trabalho. Quando passou por eles, Hermione lhe chamou.

-Gina! Já estávamos preocupados! Vc sumiu a tarde inteira. – falou Hermione

-Onde vc estava? – perguntou Rony preocupado

-Está tudo bem? – falou Harry sorrindo

-Que interrogatório! – falou Gina brava – estava andando por aí, que preocupação!

E saiu andando em passos fortes para o dormitório. Chegando lá, se jogou em sua cama e ficou pensando na tarde que tivera. Em toda aquela loucura com Draco, e como ele a tinha tratado: nada de ofensas, xingamentos, nada. Sabia, ou melhor, sentia que Draco não estava bem desde o momento que entrou no banheiro e o viu sentado no chão. Mas não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Aquela sensação de vazio e preocupação que agora se instalava em seu coração. Por mais que tentasse não pensar em Draco não conseguia. Não sabia se podia confiar no menino. Mas mesmo assim, sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e sentir seus cabelos por entre seus dedos. Até que dormiu, pensando em como se sentiu bem, abraçada ao rapaz.

DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG

Draco acorda no umas 3h depois. Estava suado e assustado. Mais um maldito pesadelo havia atormentado seu sono. Foi tomar um banho e quando saiu sentiu-se sozinho, sem ninguém para acalmá-lo, como sempre. Então, todos os acontecimentos daquela tarde lhe vieram à cabeça. Foi até sua escrivaninha e pegou um pergaminho e uma pena. Rabiscou um bilhete rápido e amarrou-o na pata de sua coruja, abrindo a janela em seguida. Pegou seu casaco e dirigiu-se para a torre leste.

DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG - DG

Gina acordou depois de umas 2h. Por algum motivo acordou assustada. Não sabia o pq. Foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa quentinha. Quando saiu do banheiro viu uma coruja negra parada do lado de fora da janela. Foi até ela e pegou o pergaminho. Antes de abri-lo, a coruja já havia voado na escuridão. Gina abriu o envelope apreensiva. Não estava com um bom pressentimento. Abriu o envelope e leu.

"_Ginevra, _

_desculpe incomoda-la. Sei que deves de está ocupada... mas... se puder depois do jantar vir se encontrar comigo... estou na torre leste, última sala._

_Com carinho_

_D.M"_

Gina pegou seu casaco e cachecol e desceu do dormitório. Agradeceu baixinho por nem Harry, nem Hermione nem Rony estarem na Sala Comunal, e seguiu o mais rápido que pode para a torre leste. Passou por várias janelas e viu a lua brilhante lá no seu. Pela sua altura, calculou que fossem umas 20h. Não estava com fome. E mesmo que estivesse, não íria conseguir comer antes de vê-lo.

Chegou ao final do corredor da torre e abriu a porta. Estava com a respiração acelerada, em parte por ter corrido quase todo o caminho, e em parte por estar preocupada. Entrou, e viu Draco sentado na janela. Fechou a porta e parou cansada. Olhou para o menino. A lua estava iluminando seus cabelos loiros. Ele estava com uma calça preta e uma blusa de gola da mesma cor. Por cima, o casaco de Hogwarts com a cobra característica da Sonserina. Quando fechou a porta, viu Draco virar-se para vê-la. Foi até o menino e sentiu ser envolvida pelos braços do rapaz. Passou o braço pelo seu pescoço e acariciou sua nuca.

-Obrigado por ter vindo – ouviu Draco falar em seu ouvido

-Disse que viria não disse? – falou Gina sentindo a urgência do abraço de Draco.

Afastou-se um pouco e passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto do menino. Seu rosto estava frio e com uma expressão triste. Foi caminhando sua mão pelo rosto de Draco. Viu o menino fechar os olhos e passou a mão pelas suas pálpebras. Seguiu pelo contorno de seu nariz e em seguida, passou os dedos pelos seus lábios macios e frios. Voltou para suas bochechas e colocou novamente a mão em sua nuca. Viu Draco abrir os olhos e puxá-la pela cintura, fazendo os narizes se tocarem. Draco sorriu, um sorriso triste e simples, que fez Gina abraçá-lo fortemente. Podia sentir o coração do menino batendo e sua respiração em seu pescoço. Sentia-se protegida ali. Não sabia o pq, mais se sentia confortável e segura nos braços do garoto. Draco afastou-se um pouco, tocando novamente os narizes. Aqueles olhos cor de mel, aquele cabelo ruivo, tudo nela o fazia sentir-se mais calmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz em sua cabeça falava baixinho, sendo ignorada: "Mas ela é uma Weasley!"

Draco não queria ouvir aquela voz. Estava bem ali, com ela. Tirou uma mexa ruiva do rosto da menina e aproximou-se mais dela. Era como se aqueles lábios o chamassem. Queria senti-los novamente junto ao seu. E foi o que fez.

Gina sentiu os lábios frios de Draco encostarem no seu. Beijavam-se calmamente, como se nada mais importasse. E na verdade, nada importava. Draco sentia as mãos da menina acariciando sua nuca e seus cabelos. Puxou a menina mais para si, tornando o beijo mais urgente e profundo. Gina pode sentir a língua de Draco percorrendo cada cantinho de sua boca. Abraçou-o com mais força, segurando-lhe pelo pescoço.

Draco foi descendo o beijo para o queixo, em seguida beijou o pescoço macio da menina, segurando-a fortemente. Gina sentiu a boca do rapaz em seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Sentia-se anestesiada com os beijos de Draco. Levantou o rosto do rapaz e lhe deu um selinho, afastando-se um pouco.

-Mais devagar. – falou ela corando

-Desculpe. – falou Draco puxando Gina para um sofá num canto da sala.

Sentou-se ali, e indicou o lugar ao seu lado, para que Gina se sentasse também.

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Draco, segurando a mão do menino. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro apoiando a mão em seu peito. Agora estava mais confusa do que antes.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela baixinho

Draco abraçou-a, sentindo a menina se aninhar em seu ombro. Como era bom estar ali ao lado dela.

-Não sei Ginevra, não sei... – falou ele tristemente

Gina ergueu um pouco a cabeça, puxando o rosto de Draco delicadamente com a mão, fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos.

-O que ouve? Pq está assim? – perguntou ela preocupada

-Eu... eu não posso... – falou o menino, sem conseguir fitá-la nos olhos.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas quero ajudá-lo. – falou Gina, virando o rosto de Draco novamente, encontrando os olhos pratas do garoto

-Eu sei, é só que... é tão estranho... tudo que aconteceu hoje, aqui, no banheiro...

Gina não conseguiu dizer nada. Deitou novamente a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Também não entendia. Não queria que fosse tudo um sonho.

-Não que não seja bom... – falou Draco rapidamente, vendo o olhar triste da menina – apenas... é estranho. – falou ele a abraçando fortemente.

Gina ergueu-se novamente, olhando nos olhos de Draco.

-Diga-me que isto não um sonho. Diga-me que está acontecendo...

-Quero que esteja! – falou Draco tristemente

Gina sentiu seus olhos marejados. E se não fosse? E se fosse tudo uma brincadeira ou um sonho? Não queria que acabasse. Não queria que aquele momento passasse. Ginevra encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, escondendo as lágrimas que lhe caíam dos olhos.

Draco apertou-a mais contra seu peito. Sabia o que a menina estava pensando. Não queria que tudo acabasse. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, teve alguém com quem conversar. Alguém que pudesse confiar, que lhe confortava. Draco segurou o queixo de Gina delicadamente, erguendo seu rosto. Viu os olhos vermelhos da menina e seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. Passou a mão delicadamente, secando seu rosto.

-Não vai acabar. Não vou esquecer! – falou ele secando-lhe os olhos

-E se...

-Não fale, por favor. Não chore mais. Não vou esquecê-la. Não vou deixar magoarem-lhe. Nem eu, nem ninguém. Confie em mim. – falou Draco. Abaixou a cabeça e uniu novamente os lábios em um beijo. Sentiu a mão da menina em seu peito, em seguida subindo para sua nuca. Queria protegê-la. Queria ter a certeza de que não a magoaria.

Ginevra afasta-se de repente. Não sabia o pq, mas não estava bem ali. Por mais que quisesse ficar ao lado de Draco, não podia mais.

Levantou-se desajeitadamente. Pegou seu casaco perto da janela e olhou para Draco.

-Me desculpe – falou ela se aproximando do menino e acariciando seu rosto – não posso, não agora... vou jantar... se der eu volto.. não sei...

Estava confusa. Saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal.

Draco a olhou confuso. Estava novamente sozinho. Não sentia fome, muito menos vontade de ver gente. Deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir os lábios doces de Ginevra nos seus. Sua mão acariciando sua nuca... Estava ficando louco, pensou ele antes de adormecer novamente.


	3. Cap 3 Arrependimentos

**Cap 3 – Arrependimentos**

Ginevra entra correndo no Salão Principal. Logo que entrou se arrependeu de ter ido para ali. Rony, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, conversando. Deu meia volta e saiu do Salão Principal. Ficou parada um tempo sem saber pra onde ir. Começou a andar distraidamente pelo castelo. Seus pensamentos sempre voltando para um certo loiro, mas ela se obrigava a pensar em outra coisa.

Não podia estar amiga de um Malfoy. Muito menos gostan... Não definitivamente não! Como que uma Weasley pode consolar um Malfoy! Como que uma Weasley pode ter beijado um Malfoy! Não, eu não devo estar na minha sanidade perfeita. Mas ele estava tão triste e sozinho naquele banheiro... o que será que estava acontecendo? Pare de pensar no Malfoy!

Ginevra parou de repente. Olhou para o lado e percebeu onde estava. Estava novamente na porta da sala onde se encontrara com Draco. Havia andado inconscientemente até ali, e agora não sabia o que fazer. Sentou-se de frente para a porta e fechou os olhos. Não podia estar acontecendo, não assim. Não com um Malfoy, pensava ela. Ouviu a porta abrindo e abriu os olhos. Um par de olhos pratas a observavam.

-O que houve com vc? – perguntou Draco fechando a porta atrás de si.

Gina olhou Draco confusa. Pq não sentia vontade de xingá-lo? Pq tinha vontade de abraçá-lo?

-Ginevra vc está bem? – perguntou Draco sentando-se ao lado de Gina e passando a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos ruivos da menina.

Gina virou-se para Draco envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, abraçando-o com força e vontade.

-Me desculpe – soluçou ela – estou tão confusa... é tudo tão novo que... – falou a menina escondendo o rosto no ombro do rapaz, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Draco envolveu a menina com os braços, passando a mão suavemente pelos seus cabelos.

-Não se desculpe, não fizeste nada. Não há pq chorar. – falou ele passando a mão pelo rosto macio da menina, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Obrigada. – falou Gina encostando a cabeça no ombro de Draco

Draco levanta e estende a mão para ajudar Gina a fazer o mesmo.

-Vamos, não é seguro ficarmos neste corredor. – falou ele segurando a mão de Gina e levando-a pelo corredor.

Ginevra levantou-se. Andaram por algum tempo até que a menina falou, com a voz fraca.

-Draco... pra onde estamos indo?

-Para um lugar onde não nos incomodarão... – falou o menino apertando a mão de Ginevra, tentando tirar-lhe o medo.

Os dois andam por alguns minutos, entrando e saindo de corredores que mais pareciam com labirintos. Ginny só conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. E no momento, não eram poucos. Estava por demais confusa. Precisava organizar seus pensamentos, mas por mais que tentasse apenas os embaralhava mais e mais. Ginny estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não se deu conta que haviam parado. Draco a olhava nos olhos. A menina ficou encarando-o por algum tempo, como que perguntando onde estavam. Em seguida desviou o olhar e começou a olhar em volta. Estavam em no final de um corredor, que dava em uma porta. Uma porta de madeira escura e por mais velha que parecesse ser, era extremamente conservada. Ginny olhou para Draco com um olhar interrogativo. Nunca havia visto uma porta igual aquela em Hogwarts. Era tão diferente de tudo que a menina já havia visto no grande castelo que chegou a desconfiar se estava realmente no castelo. Draco largou a mão da menina e colocou a mão no bolso do casaco, girando de lá uma chave. Era uma chave prata e fosca. Draco enfiou a chave na fechadura e girou. Empurrou a porta com certa dificuldade. Não devia entrar ninguém ali há muito tempo, pensou Gina. Draco apontou-lhe a porta, dando espaço para entrasse.

Gina entrou na sala. De inicio, assustou-se. Nunca imaginou existir uma sala igual aquela em Hogwarts. Se é que ainda estava em Hogwarts. Era uma sala ricamente decorada com uma grande mesa de madeira e cadeiras forradas em uma das paredes. No lado oposto, um sofá vinho, de mesma cor do forro das cadeiras de jantar. Na parede ao lado do sofá, um piano de calda, preto, descansava silencioso. Em cima dele, algumas folhas com partituras e uma pena e tinteiro. Do outro lado do sofá, uma mesinha com um candelabro com duas velas acesas. A sala era toda forrada com um carpete cinza. Perto da porta, um armário de madeira e um espelho em cada porta. Ele parecia pedir para que o abrissem. Fora isso, em cada canto da sala havia uma mesinha com um candelabro, fazendo com que a sala ficasse com uma iluminação aconchegante e acolhedora.

Ginevra olhava espantada para cada detalhe daquela sala. Voltou-se para Draco que já estava dentro da sala.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou ela, os olhos brilhando

Draco a olhou com um sorriso maroto.

-Então quer dizer que a srta Weasley não conhece a sala precisa? – perguntou o menino fitando Ginny

-Esta não é a sala precisa! A sala precisa fica no primeiro andar... isto aqui nem Hogwarts parece ser... – falou a menina abestalhada

-E quem te garante que existe apenas uma sala precisa em toda Hogwarts? – falou Draco se aproximando por trás de Ginny, ficando tão perto da menina que podia sentir seu perfume.

Ginevra sentiu o menino se aproximar por trás de si. Pode sentir um arrepio quando ao sentir a respiração quente do menino em seu pescoço. Virou-se de frente para ele, ficando os dois quase que de narizes colados.

-Gostas daqui? – perguntou Draco puxando Ginevra para perto de si, com o braço em volta da cintura bem definida da menina.

-Sim, é um lugar bem aconchegante... – falou Ginevra corando de leve quando sentiu a mão do menino em volta da sua cintura. Desviou o olhar dos olhos cinzas do menino, envergonhada.

-Ruiva... ficas linda corada... – falou Draco sorrindo docemente vendo as bochechas vermelhas da menina.

Ginevra corou ainda mais com o elogio. Sem pensar, envolveu o pescoço de Draco com os dois braços, encostando a cabeça no peito do menino.

-Porque me trouxe aqui? – perguntou ela, baixinho, sentindo a respiração de Draco em seu pescoço.

-Gosto de vir aqui para pensar... é um lugar aconchegante... – falou o menino aspirando o perfume doce de Ginevra.

Ficaram algum tempo ali, em silencio. Apenas abraçados. Podiam sentir o coração um do outro. Até que Ginevra rompeu o silêncio.

-Obrigada – falou a menina separando-se um pouco do abraço, podendo olhar Draco nos olhos.

-Pelo que? – perguntou o menino sem entender, apenas fitando os olhos mel de Gina

-Obrigada por me trazer aqui, obrigada por confiar em mim...

Draco ficou parado perdido nos olhos da menina. Aquele dia havia sido cheio de sentimentos novos. Coisas que ele nunca imaginou sentir. Nem por uma Weasley, nem por ninguém. O menino aproximou-se de Ginevra, colando os seus lábios nos dela. Se beijaram calmamente. Memorizando aquele momento. Nenhum dos dois queria que acabasse. Mas lá dentro, sabiam que acabaria. Afinal, um Malfoy e uma Weasley não poderiam ficar juntos. Nem mesmo em contos de fada.

Draco se afastou confuso.

-O que foi? – perguntou Ginny com as mãos no rosto do menino.

-Não podemos...

-Porque não? – perguntou ela também se afastando. Sabia o porque. Mas não queria acreditar. Não queria lembrar.

-Sabemos o porque. – falou Draco tristemente, se jogando no sofá fechando os olhos

Ginevra sentiu uma lágrima escorrer involuntariamente pelo seu rosto. Havia acabado.

-Me desculpe Ginevra. Não quis magoar-te. – falou Draco ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Claro Malfoy, afinal – Gina parou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Um soluço. Continuou – afinal, um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca poderiam ter nada além de ódio um pelo outro. – falou a menina, agora chorando demasiadamente, sem se conter. Foi até a mesa e pegou seu casaco que havia deixado ali ao entrar.

-Não te odeio Ginevra. – falou Draco levantando-se e indo até a menina – Sabes que não.

-E isso importa? – falou a menina com raiva – importa se nos odiamos ou não! Vão nos deixar em paz apenas sabendo que não nos odiamos! Sabemos que não!

Ginny cuspia as palavras, com toda a raiva e dor que sentia. Tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Um sonho que agora havia acabado.

Draco segurou a mão de Ginny tentando segurá-la. Sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não queria admitir.

-Se faz diferença ou não, não me importa agora ruiva. – falou ele puxando-a para si.

-Draco, por favor deixe-me ir. – falou ela abaixando a cabeça, tentando livrar-se inutilmente.

-Não. Não vou deixá-la. Não quero deixá-la. – falou ele sentindo os olhos se embaçarem com as lágrimas.

-De nada irá adiantar isso. Apenas nos fará mais mal do que já está fazendo. – falou Ginevra conseguindo se livrar e saindo correndo pela porta.

Draco viu a ruiva saindo. Se jogou no sofá novamente e fechou os olhos. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, mas uma vez naquele dia. Ela tinha razão. Não odiar não era o bastante. Mas então, o que seria! Draco abriu os olhos com raiva. Sabia que nada daquilo fazia sentido. Muito pelo contrário. Apenas o afastava de sua missão. De sua maldita missão. Levantou-se com raiva. Pegou um candelabro e jogou-o com força contra a parede. Era um covarde. Covarde por aceitar uma missão dele. Covarde por perdê-la. Covarde por não conseguir comandar a própria vida. Pegou seu casaco, apagou as velas e saiu. Trancou a porta, e foi para seu dormitório. Havia perdido um dia. Um dia que teria que esquecer. Deveria esquecer. Apesar de não querer.

**N/A – **Oie gente! Espero que gostem deste cap! Não deu pra escrever muito, já que estou super atolada com a volta ao colégio... o próximo cap deve demorar um pouco mais, já que quarta que vem começam minhas aulas... mas vou fazer de tudo pra postar logo, ok?

Ah sim, me desculpem por não ter agradecido as reviews nos outros caps! Estava, como sempre, super atolada. Mas vou responder todas agora.

**Agradecimentos:**

**LolitaMalfoy - ** Q bom que está gostando! Com certeza ela vai voltar (como vc vai ler neste cap... ou já leu...) xD Espero sinceramente que acompanhe até o final!

**TheBlueMemory – **acho ótimo que tenha gostado! Desde que li o 6° livro que quero fazer uma fic mostrando este outro lado da história. Também acho que o Severo é inocente! Quanto ao namoro da Gina e do Harry vou colocar sim, mas com mais pontos de vista da Gina e com certeza não vai ser aquele melodrama q a Tia Jô fez. Espero q continue acompanhando a fic! Bjoca!

**Sarah W. Malfoy – **huahuahua, seu comentário foi bem divertido... e sim senhora! No mínimo quatro reviews pra publicar o próximo cap hein!

**Agradecimento Especial:**

A minha miga linda Mary Radcliffe! Dedico este cap a vc miga!Miga q bom que vc leu! Espero que tenha lido o cap 2 e agora leia o cap 3 hein moça! (à parte deles na sala precisa... tirei daquele nosso post no RPG do Axel e a Ju na sala precisa lembra? Me inspirei nela... talvez tenha sido o que o axel gostaria de ter feito... quem sabe um dia né? D) Espero reviews suas! Ah sim, e obrigada por me aturar moça! Só vc mesmo pra aturar uma chata como eu! xD Bjoca! Saudades...

Bom gente... não esqueçam hein... no mínimo 4 reviews pra eu publicar o próximo cap! Não dói! Não é pago! Então... MANDEM REVIEWS!

Bjocas

E até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
